Opaque
by biyatch
Summary: Because most relationships are not as clear as we want them to be. HevnXAkabane.


**a/n: **after my long absence(_a couple of months i think..._) i decided to write something for GB(_not Naruto...gomen_). I hope you'd find this one okay...just a short drabble...the idea got stuck in my head and i just needed to write it down...

**Dis: Not mine...we know that already...**

* * *

**Opaque **

-

-

Hevn listened to the pouring rain outside. The air was chilly but she felt him warm against her back. Within this room, underneath her sheets both of them found solace. Who would have thought they'd become accustomed to this. He moved in closer and rested a delicate hand on the curve of her hip. _Him_ and her…what an unlikely couple. _Sleeping with the enemy_. She could picture Ban sneering at her.

She couldn't quite remember when it started; she could barely recall how but every now and then she found herself yearning for him. She knew it didn't…_shouldn't…_ mean anything. It meant nothing than what it really was. Just sex. Plain and simple. They were only humans after all. Both have carnal needs and they found one another to satiate each other's desires. No personal attachment, no deeper connections, nothing whatsoever. And it worked out just fine. Or at least she kept telling herself it did.

Hevn felt him moved away, out of her bed and slowly got dressed. He didn't say anything and just left, as silently as he came in. They never really talked that much. She can't even remember the last time they had a real decent conversation, in or out of bed. She turned to see the empty space he occupied just a few minutes ago. Her bed seemed so big now that he was gone.

Sitting up, she reached for the empty glass on her bedside table. Funny how it became a routine, after so many months, for him to come in through her balcony and get a glass of water before coming inside her bedroom. When they first started, he came in almost every night. Now once or twice a week, sometimes even once a month would suffice.

She rose and headed outside the bedroom. For some reason she was hoping he was still there but just as always he wasn't. He already left. Before, she used to follow him and wait at her balcony until he was swallowed by the shadows of the nearby alleys. But after a while she stopped, telling herself she shouldn't because she might get too attached. That would be a problem. The blond _chuukaiya_ looked at the empty glass she was holding and thought their relationship was just as distorted as the image through it. Confused and frustrated, she fought the urge to throw it against the wall. Hevn can't crack right now. She can't let her emotions get the best of her. Because in this kind of relationship, whoever bends first was weak, weak people were losers and Hevn was certainly not a loser. She will not break.

Nonchalantly, she walked towards the kitchen and placed the glass in the sink, turned the faucet on, and let the water quickly filled it. _How long can we keep this up?_ She ask herself that same question every time he leaves and yet one year later they were still at it. Still wanting, like they cant seemed to get enough of each other.

She sighed and turned off the faucet. Even if it rained daggers outside he'd still leave. She didn't know why it bothered her, it never used to before. But now she didn't like the idea that he only stayed a few hours with her. That even though it was pouring outside he'd still leave an hour after they had sex.

Hevn wasn't quite sure what it was that she saw in him. He was cold, cruel and psychologically unstable. He was the type of person normal people would runaway from screaming. You'd think being an infamous serial killer was reason enough to stay away yet Hevn seemed too drawn into him. Maybe it was the excitement of sleeping with someone so dangerous, the thrill of being with someone so volatile.

Sometimes she would asked herself why not just leave…get out of it. It wasn't like he was holding her back. Once or twice she tried to go out with someone else hoping that she'll get a shot of having a healthy normal relationship with a nice, normal man. Yet none of them worked. She didn't know why but she'd always find something, some random, out of the blue reasons that would make her leave and in the end she was sleeping with him again.

On his part though, she wasn't sure. She never really knew what goes on inside that jacked up mind of his. Not that he'd care to share either. Maybe he tried to stop too. She remembered once, he stopped coming in for a couple of months. She thought it was all over. Maybe he got tired of her or something. But a few days later he was knocking on her door, a half empty glass of water in one hand, and they were at it once again.

Hevn took a glance up her clock. **_3:00 am_**. Sleep might not come tonight after all. Sighing, she trudged her way towards the bedroom.

The sound of sliding door halted her steps. A swishing coat and someone entering through her balcony made her turn. "_Ahh…yare…yare…"_

One blond brow arched as she watched him. "You're back?"

He slowly took his hat and coat off. "The rain's a bit too heavy, it seems."

It took all of her strength to hold back her smile but in the end she gave in. "Would you like to have…another glass, Akabane-san?"

He smiled back, that cold smile he had so mastered. "That would be nice."

-

-

-

-

* * *

Reviews would be nice...the button's right there... : ) 


End file.
